Reincarnation
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Dengan masuknya seorang murid pindahan dari akademi di negara lain yang memiliki suatu alice langka, membawa Mikan dan teman-temannya menuju petualangan baru yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**Gakuen Alice isn't mine. If it's mine, Mikan Sakura will be with a cold and scary personality and she's the Kuroneko, not Natsume.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Reinkarnasi_

_merupakan kepercayaan akan seseorang yang telah mati terlahir kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan lain _

_dengan mengambil wujud tertentu sesuai dengan hasil perbuatannya terdahulu._

_-  
_

**PROLOGUE**

**-  
**

**[November 2005****, Gakuen Alice]**

Kehidupan Akademi sangat damai. Setelah berbagai tragedi terjadi, para murid akademi akhirnya bisa merasakan damainya kehidupan. Sampai sebuah suara yang menggetarkan Bumi dan membuat Mars bergeser lima senti dari orbit terdengar.

"NATSUME BAKA!!!!!!!!!"

Para murid akademi menoleh sesaat ke arah suara itu berasal sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan jeritan itu. dan mereka sudah bisa menebak kata-kata apa yang akan terdengar berikutnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, polkadot."

Yep! Kata-kata pedas dari Black Cat nomor satu di akademi. Dan para murid bersiap memasang earplug buatan Hotaru agar mereka tidak tuli untuk mendengar kata beri-

"DASAR MESUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!! HENTAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!"

Ouch! Aku terlambat memasang earplug. Aduh... lebih dari itu pasti telingaku akan budeg permanen.

Dan berikutnya pasti....

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya! Itu suara yang sangat kusukai! Baka Gun upgrade ver. 666!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san?"

Yah... Luca-pyon... tipikal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Luca-pyon. Terima kasih."

Lalu berikutnya....

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU, HOTARU!!!!?!!!"

Berikutnya lagi...

BAKA!! YOU'RE-SO-ANNOYING-SO-SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What the-! Baka Gun versi baru?! Plus sumpah serapah pula!

Lagi-lagi berikutnya...

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu. Arigatou, linchou."

Hhh... tipikal lagi... Tobita...

Dan terakhir...

"Anak-anak, duduk! Atau aku akan menyebarkan feromonku ke kalian semua!!!!!!"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!!!!!!!

Hehehe... tak ada yang bisa menandingi Narumi-sensei.

Yah... sudah saatnya aku mengintip ke kelas dan memandu kalian menuju petualangan baru Mikan cs.

"Anak-anak-!!"

"Ya ya! Kau sudah mengucapkannya untuk ketiga kalinya!"

Narumi berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan jongkok sambil cemberut sementara telunjuknya bermain-main dengan lantai. "Jahatnya..." gumamnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, jadi berhenti sulking kayak anak-anak gitu, baka sensei." kata Hotaru dingin seperti biasa, tangannya cekatan mengupgrade baka gun. "Kau lebih parah dari Mikan baka di sana."

Narumi bangkit berdiri dan berdehem. "Baiklah, anak-a..."

"Ya!!! Kau sudah mengatakannya untuk keempat kalinya!!!"

Guru gokil itu menghela nafas kalah, dia tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan sekali. "Baiklah! Kita kedatangan-"

"Apa!! Murid baru!!!!?" teriakan dari mind reader, Kokoroyomi, memotong ucapan Narumi yang kemudian down lagi.

"Koko-chan... jangan menginterupsi..." gumam Narumi cemberut lagi.

Koko menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehe... maaf, sensei..."

Narumi mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lagi. "Ok! Yunita Anastasia, silahkan masuk!!"

Pintu terbuka dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang masuk. Rambut dikuncir buntut kuda, sepasang anting opal menggantung di telinganya. Dia memakai seragam kemeja untuk lelaki dengan satu kancing di atas terbuka dan tidak dimasukkan ke dalam rok, tali leher tidak diikat dan dibiarkan menggantung. Sabuk metal terpasang di rok yang menggantung di pinggul. Memakai kaus kaki hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam. Aksesori menghiasi leher, pergelangan tangan, dan jarinya. Sebuah permata merah berbentuk belah ketupat tertempel di tengah dahinya.

Begitu anak itu berhenti di samping Narumi, suasana dalam kelas berubah drastis. Anak itu membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna onyx yang hampa dan tajam seperti milik Persona.

"Yunita Anastasia dari Akademi Alice Indonesia," suara dingin dan kosong keluar dari mulut perempuan itu. "hajimemashite."

Suasana dingin dan mecekam menyeruak di dalam ruangan kelas. Tak ada yang bicara, tak ada yang melakukan sesuatu, semuanya larut dalam kehampaan yang sangat menakutkan itu.

Suara tepukan dari Narumi membuyarkan suasana dingin. Dia tersenyum. "Nah, kalian semua! Ada pertanyaan untuk Yunita-chan?!"

Tetapi, tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Semuanya seakan memebeku. Kemudian, sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari luar, menyadarkan anak-anak dari lamunannya.

"NARUMI!!!!!!! KAU MENCURI KACANG CAMBUK DARI GREENHOUSE LAGI, YA!!!!!!"

"Uuups, Misaki-sensei datang!" Narumi membuka jendela. "Pergi dulu! Adios!!" Dan dia pun loncat, meninggalkan Misaki yang baru masuk dan ikut loncat, para murid yang membatu, dan Fukutan yang menangis karena harus meladeni anak-anak blacklist itu.

Yunita mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan berhenti ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan gaya rambut pigtail yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Mikan..."

Mikan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Dia menoleh untuk mencaritahu siapa yang memanggilnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa anak-anak di dalam ruangan terpaku menatap sesuatu... tepatnya seseorang di depan kelas.

Mikan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya? Siapa kau?" tanyanya bingung, ketahuan bahwa dia tidak memperhatikan dari awal Narumi masuk.

Yunita berjalan mendekati Mikan perlahan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemilik stealing alice itu. tangan kanannya terjulur dan jemarinya mengelus pipi Mikan perlahan. Matanya semakin lebar ketika dia mengetahui bahwa hal itu nyata.

"Mikan..." gumamnya lirih dan apa yang dilakukannya kemudian membuat Mikan terkejut. Sepasang lengan melingkari tubuh perempuan berambut cokelat itu dan memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba, Mikan merasa merinding dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendorong Yunita, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan. "Apa-apaan kau! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Kenapa kau memelukku?!"

Pandangan mata Yunita perlahan menggelap, kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya. "Maaf. Kau mirip dengan sahabatku."

Mikan terdiam menatapnya sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa!"

Melihat senyuman itu, Yunita membalas senyumannya. "Aku Yunita Anastasia. Salam kenal."

"Mikan Sakura! Salam kenal juga!" balas Mikan, cengiran menghiasi bibirnya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa teman-temannya tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi. "Mereka kenapa?"

Yunita juga ikut melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Oh, maaf. Ini salahku." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan semua anak kembali bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dan suara pertama setelah semua bisa bergerak adalah...

BAKA!! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Baka Gun bertindak. Yunita melompat untuk menghindari peluru Baka Gun dan mendarat tepat di depan Mikan lagi. Dia menatap dingin Hotaru yang juga membalas dengan tatapan yang sama membuat semua berpikir bahwa perang dingin akan terjadi lagi. Mikan yang malang berada di tengah-tengah perang dingin itu.

Natsume melirik Yunita. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari anak itu. dia merasa pernah mengenal gadis berambut hitam itu entah di mana. Tapi dia menepis pemikiran itu dan terus mengamati perang dingin yang terjadi.

"Hei, Yunita-chan!" suara Mikan memecah perang dingin Yunita vs Hotaru.

Yunita menoleh dan tersenyum. "Apa, Mikan-sama?"

Semua terdiam. Natsume mengangkat sebelah alis, begitu pun Hotaru, sisanya hanya menatap Yunita bingung.

"-sama?" tanya Mikan bingung.

"Ah... maaf. Kebiasaan." Yunita menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Mikan tersenyum, dia kemudian menarik lengan Hotaru. "Yunita-chan, ini Hotaru, sahabat baikku!" kata Mikan sambil memeluk gadis stoic itu, membuatnya mendapat serbuan Baka Gun.

Mikan berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Hotaru!!!?"

"Kau memelukku." jawab Hotaru stoic. "Dan jangan berisik atau kutembak lagi."

Mikan cemberut. "Mou... jahat." Dia lalu mengenalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Mikan menunjuk Natsume yang bertampang bosan. "Dan terakhir, dia-"

"Natsume." gumam Yunita. Mikan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Kuroneko jika berhubungan dengan sekolah alice." Yunita tersenyum.

"Anou... Yunita-san." Tobita tersenyum malu. "Waktu kami tidak bisa bergerak... apa itu alicemu?"

Yunita melirik Tobita diam sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Freeze, kekuatan dari Ice Alice."

"Ice Alice?! Sama seperti Nobara!" Mikan terkesiap takjub.

"Mikan-sama... banyak yang memiliki Ice Alice di dunia ini."

"Hei!" panggil Sumire. Dia menunjuk Yunita dengan angkuh. "Apa aksesori yang ada ditubuhmu itu aksesori biasa atau limiter item?"

"Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak." Yunita mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apa alice kalian?"

"Aku Nullification Alice!" kata Mikan, cengiran terlihat di wajahnya dan jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Apa aliceku bukan urusanmu." kata Hotaru dan Natsume dingin. Membuat Yunita memberi tatapan kematian yang tidak mereka pedulikan. Mikan hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"A-aku juga tidak mau memberitahu aliceku." Luca menunduk dengan wajah merah, jemarinya sibuk menyisir bulu kelincinya.

Tobita berusaha menengahi adu tatapan yang terjadi, dan tidak berhasil. Dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya dia tersenyum. "A-aku punya Illusion Alice."

"Kami punya Chemical dan Cooking Alice!" kata Nonoko dan Anna bersamaan.

"Huh! Sama seperti Natsume-sama, aliceku bukan urusanmu!" Sumire memalingkan wajah angkuh. Yunita tidak mempedulikannya.

Yunita mendekati Mikan, dia memegang bahu perempuan ceria itu. "Mikan-sama..."

"Kau punya alice lain, ya!!" seru Koko dengan wajah tersenyum seperti biasa. Yunita terdiam menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya dingin. Koko hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya..

"Dia punya alice mind reader!" seru Mikan ceria. Dia lalu memegang kedua tangan Yunita. "Apa alicemu yang lain?!"

Yunita diam. Terlihat keragu-raguan di matanya. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda dia ragu untuk memberitahu alicenya pada orang lain.

"Aliceku..." mulainya ragu. "...Incarnation Projection."

Semuanya terlihat bingung – termasuk Hotaru dan Natsume.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mikan bingung. Rasanya dari tadi ada banyak kata bingung.

Yunita menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Incarnation Projection adalah alice yang bisa menampilkan kehidupan kita sebelumnya di zaman dulu."

"Sama seperti Time slip milik Nodacchi." Sumire menengahi. "Apanya yang hebat."

"Beda dengan Time Slip yang hanya menjelajah waktu tanpa batas." lanjut Yunita. "Incarnation Projection hanya menjelajahi waktu dimana kita hidup sebelumnya."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Mikan.

"Hm... sulit menerangkannya. Jadi jika kalian semua mau, aku bisa menunjukkannya pada kalian."

Semuanya membentuk lingkaran dan mendiskusikan mengenai tawaran Yunita. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bersamaan mengatakan, "Boleh."

Yunita menutup kedua matanya, memfokuskan alice dan energinya. Sebuah lingkaran seperti lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah mereka dan angin kencang berhembus melingkar bagai topan mengelilingi mereka sebelum angin itu menghilang bersama mereka.

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Fic pertama di fandom Gakuen Alice.

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak dimengerti.

Please review, if don't mind.

.................

.........................

..............................

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Heian : Yonyou Shou Chapter 01

**Disclaimer : **_**Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aliran pertama reinkarnasi adalah mereka yang mempercayai bahwa manusia akan terus menerus lahir kembali.

* * *

**HEIAN-YONYOU SHOU**

**CHAPTER 01**

**FIRST INCARNATION**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**[The Heian Age, 1199 A****.D.]**

Suara derap kaki menghiasi heningnya malam di sebuah kota. Seorang pria memakai baju zirah berlari melalui gerbang istana kaisar. Dia berlari dan terus berlari melalui koridor – tidak mempedulikan peringatan yang diberikan dari para pelayan – sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan pintu ganda.

Dia mengetuk pintu itu sembari menarik nafas. Suara merdu yang lembut terdengar dari balik pintu, dan pria itu perlahan membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dengan empat orang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dia berjalan dan berlutut di hadapan seorang wanita yang memakai kimono kebesaran.

"Ada apa, panglima?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Sang panglima menunduk sopan.

"Maaf telah mengganggu anda, hime-sama. Tetapi, sesosok makhluk mengacau di ibukota."

Tubuh wanita itu menegang. Matanya menyipit. "Oh... begitu." Dia bangkit berdiri dan menguncir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat. Jubahnya dilepas sampai dia hanya memakai kimono putih dan hakama merah.

"Di arah mana?" tanyanya serius.

"Hai! Mereka ada di dekat kuil arah barat daya."

Wanita itu mengambil panah dari laci lemarinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo pergi." ucapnya pada keempat rekannya. Orang yang berdiri di sisinya tadi mulai melangkah dan mengikuti wanita berambut cokelat itu.

Wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik. "Oh ya, panglima." Dia tersenyum hangat. "Tolong jangan panggil saya hime dan jangan bersujud di hadapan saya. Saya bukan Kaisar maupun Sang Putri. Saya hanyalah Miko. Jadi, tidak perlu sesopan itu pada saya."

Mata panglima itu melebar. "Sa-saya tidak bisa begitu, nona." serunya terkejut. "Nona Miko memiliki kemampuan dewa dan tingkatannya setara dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar. Saya tidak bisa tidak bersikap sopan pada anda."

Miko itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecewa. "Yah... sudahlah... mari kita berangkat."

Sang panglima membungkuk hormat. "Hai, hime-sama. Dan terima kasih atas kemurahan hati nona."

Wanita itu berbalik dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Tatapannya serius dan dingin. "Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, Byakko. Kita berangkat."

"Hai, Miko-sama."

* * *

Mentari pagi menyinari kehidupan damai di ibukota, suara cicit burung dan gemerisik pohon mewarnai awal kehidupan para penduduk di Kyou. Tetapi, suara panik penduduk memecah kedamaian itu. Mereka terkesiap kaget tatkala melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh di langit.

Sebuah lingkaran hitam dengan garis-garis petir di sekelilingnya muncul di atas istana kaisar. Sesuatu jatuh dari lingkaran itu ke halaman istana sebelum lingkaran itu perlahan menutup dan menghilang.

-

BRUK!!!!

AW!!!

"Ah! maaf, Mikan-sama!" kata Yunita sembari menyingkir dari tubuh Mikan. Mikan bangkit dari posisinya yang telungkup menjadi duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunita-chan!" Mikan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi, Mikan-sa..."

"Hoi..." sebuah suara memotong ucapan Yunita. "Bisa minggir? Berat tahu."

Mikan dan Yunita menoleh ke arah suara – yang adalah di bawah Mikan – dan melihat Natsume tengkurap dengan urat mencuat di dahinya.

"Gw bukan alas duduk, polkadot."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikan langsung menyingkir dari Natsume. "Na-Na-NATSU- mmmmprrhpm!!"

Yunita menutup mulut Mikan dan menariknya ke balik pohon diikuti Natsume. Mereka melihat seorang pria berambut biru memakai baju zirah berjalan mendekati tempat di mana mereka terbaring tadi.

"Ada?!"

"Tidak!" balas pria berbaju zirah itu. Seorang pria berambut merah yang juga memakai baju zirah mendekati pria berambut biru itu.

"Aneh... aku yakin mendengar sesuatu dari sini..." gumamnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Mungkin salah dengar."

"Hmm... mungkin juga."

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega melihat dua pria itu melangkah pergi ketika tanpa sengaja kaki Mikan menginjak ranting. Dua pria itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Siapa?!" teriak salah seorang pria itu. Wajah Mikan memucat, tubuh Yunita dan Natsume menegang ketika pria berambut merah berjalan mendekati tempat mereka sembari mengacungkan tombak.

Meong...!

Seekor kucing hitam keluar dari semak-semak. Pria berambut merah itu menurunkan tombak dan mengangkat kucing itu ke dadanya. Teman pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dan tertawa.

"Hahaha... apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuro?" tawa pria berambut biru itu sambil mengelus si kucing hitam. Kucing itu mengeong dan kemudian menjilati tangan pria berambut merah yang menggendongnya itu.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Kuro!" Suara teriakan terdengar. Mereka – termasuk Mikan, Yunita, dan Natsume – menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang memakai kimono biru berlari ke arah mereka.

Kucing di gendongan pria berambut merah itu langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke arah lelaki berambut pirang. Dua pria pemakai baju zirah itu langsung berlutut di hadapan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Mata Mikan, Yunita, dan Natsume langsung melebar terkejut ketika melihat lelaki itu. _'Le-lelaki itu...'_ pikir mereka sementara melihat lelaki itu membungkuk dan meminta dua pria itu untuk berdiri. _'...LUCA-PYON VERSI DEWASA!!!!'_ lanjut pikiran mereka terkejut.

Ya. Walaupun lebih tinggi dan lebih tua, tetapi rambut pirang, mata biru, dan senyum lembut itu memang familiar. Mikan menganga shock.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua pria itu pergi. Lelaki pirang itu berdiri diam cukup lama sebelum berbalik dan menatap tempat tiga murid GA berdiri.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Keluar, siapapun kalian." seru lelaki pirang itu. Yunita, Mikan, dan Natsume langsung tersentak. Dengan waspada, mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Lelaki itu menatap mereka terkejut. '_Anak-anak?'_

* * *

"Imai..."

"Apa, Permy?"

Urat mencuat, mata menatap panik dan kesal ke arah Tako Bazooka. "Bisa singkirkan ini dariku?! Dan jangan panggil aku permy!!"

Hotaru melirik dingin ke arah Sumire tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak."

"Tapi, Imai-!"

CKREK!

Sumire menelan ludah takut, sementara Hotaru memasang safety pelatuk bazooka dengan tampang membunuh, siap menekan pelatuknya untuk menembaknya.

"Bacot sekali lagi, gw tembak lu. Lagipula..." Senyuman mengembang di bibir Hotaru, tatapannya dingin dan penuh aura membunuh membuat Sumire semakin pucat. "itu salahmu kita terkurung di penjara ini."

"A-anu, Hotaru-chan..." Suara pelan dan sopan menggema di dalam sel. "te-tenangkan dirimu..." lanjut Yuu gugup, berusaha menghentikan Hotaru untuk menembak Sumire. "Tolong letakkan bazooka itu, jangan tembak dia."

Hotaru menatap linchou sesaat sebelum menghela nafas dan menurunkan bazookanya. "Baiklah."

Sumire dan Yuu menghela nafas lega.

Tapi...

DUAK!!!!!!

Yuu ternganga melihat Sumire terlontar ke belakang sampai menghantam tembok, dan pandangannya beralih ke Horse Glove yang ada di tangan Hotaru.

Kesunyian menyelimuti. Udara dingin dan sesak menyeruak. Linchou menelan ludah, pandangannya teralih ke Sumire yang pingsan sebelum kembali lagi ke Hotaru.

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Yuu pelan dan takut. Dan kemudian dia tersentak tatkala pandangan dingin Hotaru beralih padanya.

"Kau tidak bilang untuk tidak memukulnya." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas, tanpa ekspresi pula.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan diam, kesunyian panjang kembali menyelimuti sebelum suara derit pintu sel dan rantai mengagetkan mereka.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang masuk, senyum dingin tersungging di bibirnya. "Jadi, ini sumber masalahnya."

Mata Hotaru dan Yuu melebar melihat lelaki yang mengamati mereka itu.

'_Dia...'_

* * *

"Jadi... siapa namamu?" tanya Luca pada wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab wanita itu dingin. Luca menunduk gelisah, jemarinya berulang kali mengelus bulu kelincinya, berusaha untuk tenang.

'_Aura orang ini mengerikan...'_ batin Luca, menelan ludah gugup. _'Sama seperti dia...'_

Keheningan menyeruak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki, sebelum suara Koko memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Keika-san, kau mau membawa kami ke mana?!" tanya Koko dengan tampang yang biasa – aka tampang-cengir-tanpa-dosa-yang-bikin-orang-sebel.

Semua menatap Koko dalam diam. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir itu terdiam menatap Koko tanpa ekspresi, namun auranya menunjukkan kegelapan dan kebekuan luar biasa seakan mengatakan kenapa-lu-tau-nama-gw-jawab-yang-jujur-atau-gw-bantai.

Dan orang bersangkutan hanya tertawa nervous sambil menggaruk belakang kepala dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa itu, membuat aura gelap bertambah dari Keika yang moodnya sudah seperti Persona.

Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh... Koko sudah berada di Padang Mahsyar sekarang.

"Kyousei-san!" Sebuah suara terdengar. Wanita berambut hitam itu berbalik – yang membuat Koko bernafas lega karena nyawanya masih di ambang dunia – dan melihat lelaki berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya diikuti tiga anak kecil di belakangnya.

Koko tertawa, Luca dan Kitsuneme menahan tawa mendengar panggilan wanita itu. "Pft... Kyousei... cocok..."

Wanita itu melirik tajam dengan nafsu membunuh – membuat tiga siswa Alice itu sontak terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengucur di belakang kepala – sebelum memindahkan pandangannya ke lelaki pirang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hikage..." gumam wanita itu dengan mata gelap yang hampa. Hikage berhenti di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Siapa anak-anak itu?" tanyanya. Ekspresi Keika tidak berubah.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bawa-bawa anak ke sini? Aku tahu kau berhubungan dengan banyak wanita di luar istana, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sengaja membuat para wanita itu hamil karena kau ingin keturunan."

Wajah Hikage langsung merah mendengar komentar Keika. "Mereka bukan anakku! Lagipula, kenapa kau tahu hal itu!!?"

"Aku punya sumberku sendiri." Keika langsung melenggang pergi, menghiraukan Hikage yang mengikutinya sambil membentak-bentak.

Enam murid Alice hanya terdiam cengok melihat dua orang dewasa yang berjalan mendahului mereka. Tawa dari Koko dan Kitsuneme mengembalikan keempat temannya ke dunia nyata.

"Ahahahaha!!! Mirip!!!" tawa Koko sambil menunjuk Luca yang wajahnya merah. Yunita melirik curiga ke arah Luca sebelum menggamit tangan Mikan dan menarik perempuan berambut cokelat itu berjalan menjauhi Luca.

"Ayo, Mikan-sama, jangan dekat-dekat si playboy itu." Yunita melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Mikan. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan Mikan-sama pada reinkarnasi orang playboy yang suka menghamili wanita yang pastinya memiliki karakter sama seperti inkarnasi terdahulunya."

"Eh?! Yunita-chan?!" teriak Mikan bingung, dan berjalan mengikuti Yunita menyusul Keika dan Hikage. Koko dan Kitsuneme – yang masih tertawa – berjalan di belakang dua perempuan itu.

Wajah Luca semakin merah mendengar ucapan Yunita. Natsume melirik curiga sahabat baiknya itu sebelum bergumam, "Luca... tidak kusangka kau..."

"Bu-bukan, Natsume! Jangan salah paham!"

Tetapi, Natsume menghiraukan Luca dan berjalan menyusul empat temannya yang lain. Luca mengejar Natsume, masih membela dirinya sendiri.

-

"Dan Kyousei-san, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa tentang hal itu, mengerti!" bentak Hikage, menyelesaikan teriakannya yang – menurut Keika – tidak ada gunanya.

Keika berhenti di depan pintu kertas ganda gaya cina dan berbalik menghadap Hikage dengan tampang stoic, dia mengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hikage, bingung melihat tangan Keika.

"Uang tutup mulut." jawab Keika singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas, sudah begitu masih tetap stoic. Hikage mengerut kesal sebelum merogoh kantong kimononya dan melempar beberapa keping emas ke tangan Keika dengan kasar.

Keika menghitung kepingan itu dan tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu." katanya sambil menjatuhkan kepingan-kepingan itu ke dalam dompet kainnya.

Para murid Gakuen Alice sweatdrop melihat adegan suap singkat di hadapan mereka. Hanya ada lima kata yang terlintas di pikiran mereka.

'_DIA BENAR-BENAR INKARNASI ORANG ITU!!!'_

"Wah, wah... apa yang kita dapat di sini?" Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang mendekati mereka. "Enam anak tak diketahui dengan dua orang dewasa yang sedang melakukan pertengkaran kekasih." lanjutnya menyeringai. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebilah pedang terentang di bawah lehernya.

"Sebar gosip yang tak berguna lagi, Yuumei, dan kau mati." ancam Keika dengan pedang siap memenggal pria itu.

Mata Yunita melebar melihat Yuumei – yang sedang berusaha mengelak dari serangan Keika dan Hikage. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini.

Anak-anak lainnya pun terkejut. Mikan memindahkan pandangannya ke Yunita dan kembali ke Yuumei, begitu terus sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Mi-mirip..." gumamnya terkejut.

"Ya jelas mirip, baka. Dia itu, kan, inkarnasi terdahulunya." Suara dingin mengagetkan Mikan. Dia menoleh dan melihat Hotaru sedang mengupgrade Baka Gun.

Mata Mikan berkaca-kaca. Dia membuka kedua tangannya dan berlari ke arah Hotaru – lebay mode on – dengan air mata – anime style on – mengalir deras.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

BAKA!! BAKA! BAKA!

Suara yang indah itu menyebabkan terbangnya Mikan menuju langit ketujuh dan bersenang-senang dengan para unicorn di dunia penuh imajinasi.

Salah sendiri... resiko menyerang Hotaru dikala badmood dan sedang mengupgrade senjata kesayangannya.

"Hei, kalian..." panggil Hikage. "Ayo."

Para murid GA berdiri di belakang tiga orang dewasa yang tidak dewasa itu (narator disambit Keika). Suara derit pintu kayu terdengar dari pintu kertas ganda yang perlahan dibuka oleh Keika, cahaya terang dihiasi kain-kain berwarna merah muda menyambut mereka.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang duduk di atas kursi bulat ditemani seorang lelaki berambut hitam keunguan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu tersenyum tatkala melihat orang-orang yang baru masuk ke ruangannya. Suaranya yang lembut menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang di Heian Kyou."

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Maaf update lama.

Saya sibuk sekali

Juga maaf bila chapter ini jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

.....

......

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
